cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KnightReturns422
Hey, i was just wondering about two things. Number one, could you please tell me how to make a poll. And second, how do I et the new medical droid B8-CT8? I bought the booster pack in game, but it wont let me have a droid. Thanks if you can tell me either. Especially the second one. Thanks! ^_^ Oola Brightrazor1 (talk) 16:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Oola Brightrazor -currently known as DarkLord Fishy on CWA- I don't know how to make a poll, but you can win the B8-CT8 Medical Droid by playing Card Assualt. For Booster Packs, you will only be granted boost points, credits, and loots. ~~KnightReturns422~~ A couple things you should know Hello there. Just thought you should know that on talk pages, you should reply on the talk page of the user that posted the message, and sign every post with four tildes, like so: ~~~~. Anyway, meet me in chat if and when you can. Bane7670 (talk) 02:09, August 1, 2012 (UTC) *Care to chat? Considering I never answered your question earlier. Bane7670 (talk) 14:56, August 6, 2012 (UTC) **Chat if you can now. If not, remind me of it later. I've got something to share. Bane7670 (talk) 01:08, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Newsreel Got thinking on that idea you shared, and I came up with this: : "Jedi wounded in battle! After a long and hard-fought conflict, Jedi Master Etianel Brantis led Republic forces to victory on Aaris III, but was gravely injured in the process. As Republic authorities rushed her to Coruscant for treatment, Count Dooku, intent on finding a new apprentice, intercepted the vessel and captured the Jedi! But as the Sith closed in, the Republic managed to deploy a distress call to the Jedi Temple. Now, the Jedi analyze this news and prepare to launch a bold offensive to foil Dooku's sinister plot... Bane7670 (talk) 16:47, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Quote Obi-Wan: Now, that's not being very neighborly. -knocks him out- Palpatine learns of Maul Here's the page: -Palpatine stiffens and stares out onto Coruscant- Branch Phase II I realize this doesn't have the pauldron, but it's a start. Let me know if you have any specific images that could work in mind. (I am able to recolor.) Bane7670 (talk) 22:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Bane7670 (talk) 00:27, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Absence Afraid I can't come on today, I'll be back tomorrow. In the interim, take a look: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGMCThITvFM&feature=player_embedded Bane7670 (talk) 18:03, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ARC Pack If it isn't too much trouble, while they travel to Aaris III aboard their CR-20 transport, I'd like to get a good image for ARC Pack. Think you could describe their armor and/or helmet designs? Bane7670 (talk) 23:11, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Haruun Kal Report Didn't have time for it in-game, but I wrote up Branch's report for their mission of Haruun Kal. REPORT: MISSION TO HARUUN KAL LOGGED BY CC-8542/221 Mission Objective: Rescue of Jedi Master Etianel Brantis and capture of Confederate Leader, Count Dooku, if possible Location: Haruun Kal Participants: Outcome: Pyrrhic Republic Victory *Jedi Master Etianel Brantis rescued *Count Dooku escaped *Separatist fleet fled to Onderon *Droid and renegade Forces on Haruun Kal greatly thinned Casualties: LIGHTNING SQUADRON: 3 men killed, 1 man injured *Trayer (Killed in action) *Stak (Injured) BOOSTER COMPANY: 7 men killed, 3 men injured, 1 man missing in action *Mort (Killed in action) *Henge (Injured) *Hearken (Injured) *Forty (Injured, died later) *Buck (Injured) *Bombshot (Missing in action) Re:Absence Not a problem at all. Knowing my recent Saturdays, I may not even be around myself. Bane7670 (talk) 03:01, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Tarkin's Report Have a look. Bane7670 (talk) 00:19, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Update Notes Couldn't catch you on chat, but here are the Release Notes for the new update. Thought you might be interested. *Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee are no longer present in the Jedi Temple. *Lightsabers will no longer stay lit when holstered while sprinting. *Republic Defender music will no longer follow you out of a game once it's over. *NPC Shopkeeper Droids in the Jedi Temple now have a variety of idles and fidgets. *Regular weekly items! *St Patrick's Day Clone Trooper outfit will be available March 15th! The outfit grants the Lucky Armor Set buff when equipped. This increases world credit rewards by 50% from March 15th - March 23rd. Note that half credits are rounded down. (Sorry guys!) **Known issue with Lucky Armor Set buff: expiration time displays as 47ish minutes upon equipping. The buff should NOT expire - but if it does zoning or removing and re-equipping one of the gear pieces will return it. "No Felucia is surely a sorrow,but I'll post an update about it tomorrow!" ~Mourde Bane7670 (talk) 03:26, March 8, 2013 (UTC) The Yoda Arc See this, you should. Where the fun begins, this is. Bane7670 (talk) 03:33, May 19, 2013 (UTC) 119 and Riva Hello old friend, I am leaving this message, not the boast, but to inform rather. Yesterday my family and I went to the Omaha Henry Doorly Zoo, a rather large zoo with the world's largest Desert Dome, a new Butterfly Pavillion etc. The real reason I post this message is the fact that this Zoo possess two very much real and operating Steam Engines. The 119 modeled after the 119 Engine at the Golden Spike, or rather the completion of the U.S. continental railroad (East Coast - West Coast). Then Riva, the Austrian make tank engine who was built in 1890, and served in both World War I and World War II. Much history packed in these trains. Also might I add that Riva's whistle is something ungodly, but expected. It's so high pitched. Anyways, I hope you enjoy these trains. If you wish to read more about them, please click this link below. www.en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Omaha_Zoo_Railroad Tearborn's Shuttle I tweaked the name of Tearborn Squad's shuttle a little. What do you think of it? Bane7670 (talk) 02:38, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Very nice, thanks. Argument in Chat Hey knight Kahar and ren are in an argument in chat I told them to end it and they just won't feel like helping me out here? Devis Trooper (Abeloth Fraint) Rufus non behaving Hey rufus told another user to shut up and he won't behave here is a little pic to help Devis Trooper (Abeloth Fraint) User's in chat arguing Hey knight these 2 users are arguing in chat i told them to take it to pm the one user told me to stay out of it mind helping me out again (Sorry i message you at night ((in my timezone)) but its morning for u so yea) Devis Trooper (Abeloth Fraint) Goofs in CWA Chat 9/14/13 chat is being really crazy today wanna help out by getting on chat?Queen Chrysalis Chat 11:56PM 9/20/13 Chat is really being chaotic right now mind helping out? Field Medic Velvet Remedy (talk) Can you help? Cod always asks you at this time so I thought I would. Ares has been doing messed up stuff in chat, inappropriate for really any wiki. Picture here. Not respecting http://i.imgur.com/OJsIGAb.png Jinx the Loose Cannon (talk) Heroes of the Republic I think you'd best remove your pages from the "Heroes of the Republic" category. It's...not exactly what you think it is. Bane7670 (talk) 14:36, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Order of Battles We'll get to them soon enough. I've laid out a full plan for Lanos (and plan to add it to the Fanon Wiki page); we should be finished with it on November 15 at the very latest. I don't want it to take too long, I'm eager to get to Chandrila. Bane7670 (talk) 02:12, November 5, 2013 (UTC) *Sounds good. I've decided I'm not going to rush through Lanos; we'll just let ourselves play it out until the end, as we always do. We have plenty of time. Bane7670 (talk) 12:44, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Absence 2 Sorry I haven't been on the past couple days, and also that I won't be on next time. Thursday and today are due to my Symphony concert, and I was planning to be on yesterday, but an after-school study session with my friends turned into seeing The Desolation of Smaug. I'll be back soon. Bane7670 (talk) 16:33, December 14, 2013 (UTC) *Just to ensure clarity, I won't be going off until Tuesday. I'll still be on the next couple days. Bane7670 (talk) 17:13, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Gifts Head to the Card Assault trading lobby next time we're both on. I have several things to give you. Think of it as a Gift for the many memorable role-plays we've had. Bane7670 (talk) 22:59, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Finale If you're still going to be on, I have a few concluding ideas in CWA. Feel free to join me. Bane7670 (talk) 16:09, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Symbol Why not just upload that phoenix art you had in the Doc? I can tweak it if you need. Bane7670 (talk) 19:18, July 6, 2014 (UTC) It'll have to wait, I'm afraid. The picture is on my computer back at home, and I'm away on holiday. Unless I can use one of my relatives computers to upload the photo on doc, then I can possibly upload it. *How's this? Bane7670 (talk) 01:09, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Looks alright. I'll just color in the white filling. 422nd Revamped A possible alternative, if you'd like. Bane7670 (talk) 00:56, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Naming Other unit titles could be, but are not limited to: Signal, Reconnaissance, or Strike. Another thing you could do would be to simply name it after something, like Carnivore Battalion. Bane7670 (talk) 17:42, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Branch pic I know you'll just want to keep adding more and more stripes, but this is as many as I could fit on without it looking clustered. I do have another version with one more pair of stripes, which I know you'll prefer regardless of how bad it looks. Up to you. Bane7670 (talk) 14:48, August 4, 2014 (UTC) *Taken care of. In the future, post new sections on my talk page at the very bottom. That's where most people will first look when they have new messages. Bane7670 (talk) 16:07, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Picture Approval. Looks as good as you're gonna get it. May as well go with that. Bane7670 (talk) 00:56, August 5, 2014 (UTC) *I'd go with this one. Bane7670 (talk) 00:59, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Renaming Keloy's unit Sounds good except for "Rifle". Stick with Intelligence. Bane7670 (talk) 00:44, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I want to find another synonym for intelligence. Or another different name. Never mind, I'll stick with intelligence but shorten it to intel. KnightReturns422 (talk) 01:12, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Overdue Favor Sorry it took so long; the text got a little fuzzy, but the card itself came out fine. I'll have the rare one ready soon. Bane7670 (talk) 20:40, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Tons of stuff 1. You are a potential candidate to replace Wuher as head of the wiki, you have my support. 2. My computer won't take RAW screenshots, could you get ome pictures of Republic ships for me? - User:Evan Alde Re: 501st Difference They had a different helmet design in the former half of the Umbara arc than they did in the latter. What about it? Bane7670 (talk) 03:55, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Well, I was expecting them to have the same design as the one in the prequels. I was wondering why they didn't have the line down to their helmet during the second year. It kinda was a minor thing to add in. *Again, it was only in "Darkness on Umbara" and "The General" where they had the different helmet. Simple production kink. Bane7670 (talk) 13:40, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Last Name Can anyone help? I'm trying to think of a last name for Ralana. As Bane pointed out, Ahln is closely similar to Alnin. Re: New Fleet Emblem Looks fine to me. Bane7670 (talk) 22:59, July 6, 2015 (UTC) The Old Republic Hello there! Hope you're doing well. I think that I'm finally going to make a character on The Old Republic and see if I can get into that story. I've been in withdrawal from a Star Wars MMO for too long now. Since it shows no signs of slowing, I may as well give it a shot. Probably won't start anytime soon though, since I have one year of college to go and my campus's wifi policy doesn't allow MMOs. But if/when I do get started, I'd like to connect with you, if you're still playing that is. You're probably busy with school as well. Anyway, if you do still play, shoot me your account/character name and server sometime so I know where to go when I get there. Crossing one bridge at a time. Bane7670 (talk) 21:09, July 24, 2017 (UTC) *Hey there! I've been keeping on on The Old Republic when I can. I'm still playing through the Smuggler storyline while grinding out crafting on my main Jedi Guardian. After I finish Smuggler, I'm either going to do Jedi Consular or Lightside Sith Warrior. I'm saving Imperial Agent for last since I've heard that it's the best of the class stories. As for you, taking German? Nice! I took German in high school and the first half of college. It's a challenge, all right. Glaub mir; ich weiß. And sure, go ahead and add Ijaat to the Strategic Council page. Bane7670 (talk) 23:22, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: Blog It's because you can't convert blogs to any other form of page. You can make a new squad page and just copy and paste its content. I'll redirect it when you're done. Bane7670 (talk) 19:42, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Re: Blog Problem Hmm, it looks like Wikia couldn't configure the Visual Editor for blog posts, so source mode is the only thing we have to work with until they come up with some other mode of editing. Bane7670 (talk) 17:05, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Re: Quote That quote comes from the novel [https://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Order_66:_A_Republic_Commando_Novel Republic Commando: Order 66], as do a couple of other quotes I used there. Bane7670 (talk) 15:54, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Re: The Old Republic I'd love to connect in-game sometime soon! I tried to friend you when I first started, but I only added "Baritin" (should have figured it was the full Baritin Redbreak). I've been meaning to get some more regular contacts in-game along with my guild and add friends to run missions with. I'm very excited for Ossus. I haven't played through Knights of the Fallen Empire/Eternal Throne just yet (since I refuse to give up Kira on my Jedi Knight until they fully confirm that she's coming back), so I'm not quite caught up progress-wise. Or level-wise for that matter, since I only just reached Command Tier 3 on Ijaat. I know the gist of the story, but I haven't played it myself. Not too surprising, I guess, since I'm catching up on seven years worth of content. :P I'll be sure to get in touch with you very soon! Bane7670 (talk) 00:24, November 18, 2018 (UTC) *All right. I usually come on around 6 PM EST / 11 PM GMT or a couple hours after. Usually I play through class story missions in the morning and conquest / multiplayer stuff at night, so that'll be the time that best works for me. I'll keep an eye out for you. I've been curious about HK-51's quest for a while now. At least I know what a commitment it is now. Yeesh. Thanks for the heads-up, and I hope to see you in-game soon! Bane7670 (talk) 16:40, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: Checking I'll be sure to look for you whenever I'm online. Usually at night in North American time (11 PM GMT), Satele Shan server. Ijaat Alnin is my main so I'm usually on there. My other characters' names differ slightly from what I put on my user page. The names I wanted weren't available so I substituted certain letters with special characters. For instance, Seever is "Seevër", Zuhara is actually "Zuharla", and Arganas is "Ârganas" which can be a little confusing, I know, but I don't often play on those toons anyway. It's mostly Ijaat Alnin, Abilyn Jor and Ryk Okami (all same spellings in-game). I'll do my best to get more specific times that I'll be on to you soon. Until then! Bane7670 (talk) 17:08, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Re: Freeze No worries! I lagged out just after you messaged me tiday and haven't been able to get back on since. I'll be on CWA Chat a little more often (that is, being on at all lol) so that could work alternatively. I'm still around, for some reason, so just give me a hollar. Bane7670 (talk) 02:42, January 28, 2019 (UTC) HI, Im trying to create a new page of my character, but how do I make a chart of the character? like what homeworld he/she is from or eye color and etc.?